Disobedient
by CammieMorganGoode
Summary: Not everyone at Roseville High is as nice as they say. Especially not a certain ex boyfriend of Cammie's. When they gang starts their senior year at the public high school they've been in line for since pre-k, what is in store for them and other students in their senior class?
1. Chapter 1

"Dibs on driving!" I call to my brother Grant and Nick, climbing into the Hummer H1 after we file out of the house and lock the door, leaving for the first day at school for our senior year at Roseville High. They both groan, I have no idea why they say my driving sucks, I guess it's because I do a lot of things while I'm driving because I'm good at it. Last year half the time I was doing my make-up and driving with my knees on the steering wheel because I was too tired to wake up early enough to do it all.

"Shotgun!" Nick yells just before Grant opens his mouth to say exactly that, making me laugh at his surprised and defeated expression.

Anywhore (me and my guy-friend Zach Goode started saying that our junior year), we hop into my gray-silver H1 and I rev it up, pulling out of our drive way and driving down the rode, on our way to pick up my friends from closest to our house to closest to school. 1st –Zach, my aforementioned bestest guy-friend. 2nd-Macey and Jonas, my boy-guru bff and my best nerd friend's nerd boyfriend that is also Grant and Nick's friend, Macey is Nick's girlfriend. They've won couple of the year every year since freshman year. Jonas and Macey are next door neighbors. 3rd, Bex, Grant's girlfriend and my kick ass best friend. Last is Liz, Jonas' girlfriend and my best girlfrand/nerd.

I know-'how can we all fit into the hummer?'-well the top is taken off so it's kinda like a jeep and Nick and Macey normal sit in the very back making out while we all jam out in front to the music and Liz and Jonas take the floorboard in the back.

ANYWHORE for the second time, I start blaring Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul as Zach climbs in the hummer, booting Nick to the back as he did every day since last year. We all yell along to the music. Me and Zach are loudest, Grant at a close second. Nick is barely quieter than us, though it used to be worse; he used to be much quieter, like a whisper. He used to pretend like he didn't know me and Grant when we were little.

"Morning, Pint Size," Zach greets me with his nickname for me.

"Mornin'," I grin, yelling to the music again. I pull up between Macey and Jonas' houses on the side of the rode as Down by Jay Sean and Lil' Wayne comes on, in which case Zach and I start singing louder and Grant and Nick shut up.

As Nick sees Macey he moves to the very back of the vehicle, she climbs in with his hand, and they abruptly start a morning make-out sesh. Seriously, you're my best friend, but that's GROSS with my brother and a 'hey Cams' would've been nice. Jonas quietly climbs in the back and greets us with small good mornings, immediately pulling his laptop out of its case and typing. Like I said, him and Liz, the perfect nerd couples. Love 'em both.

We then leave their houses and start our way to Bex's , then proceeding to sing Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns, where me and Zach actually sing to the company in the car, and I admit we sound pretty good, as we pull up to Liz's and she hops in the Hummer next to Jonas. We then go a few blocks, I think 6, and we arrive at school.

I pull into the tree-shaded, glorious senior parking lot and hop out of the Hummer, everyone filing out behind Zach and I, and I brush off my white knit top and blue tropical-floral shorts, then shake a rock out of my white sandals. Grant and Nick jump off the sides of the Hummer, clearly wanting to impress Bex and Macey, though Grant lands on his butt. Greeaaat job, brother. Doors are clearly to good for you. Nick picks up Macey and gently pulls her out of the back and Bex intelligently takes the door out, laughing at her boyfriend then kissing him to make up for it, Jonas and Liz taking the door out after her.

I'm surprised Nick and Grant made that plan and he took the time out of kissing Macey to actually leave the vehicle.

"Sched?" Zach makes more of a statement than a question out of it. We do this every year, we switch class schedules to check out what classes we have together.

Cameron Morgan Class Schedule Senior:

1st Period: AP Literature

2nd Period: Arts

3rd Period: AP World History

4th Period: Free Period

LUNCH

5th Period: French Language

6th period: Create Writing

7th Period: Pre Calculus

Zachary Goode Class Schedule Senior:

1st Period: AP Literature

2nd Period: Arts

3rd Period: AP World History

4th Period: Free Period

LUNCH

5th Period: French Language

6th period: Create Writing

7th Period: Pre Calculus

We high-five eachother and I grab my purse (satchel, as Grant points out, it looks like) out of my seat and we walk to Writs Hall, the senior hall, all chewing pieces of Wrigley's Juicy Fruit.

I look for my locker-207-and it turns out Zach's-209-is right beside mine. Locker buddies!

Zach, Grant, Macey, Nick and I head to our 1st period class together, we all have the same classes though they have 2nd period Italian Language and 6th period Home Ec. instead of mine and Zach's 2nd and 6th periods.

The 1st thing Mrs. Barnes (AP Lit teacher) announces is that this week we will be learning about 9/11 in depth and watching Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close. I'm glad we get to pick our bean bags so I'm by Zach (right) and Grant (left) With Nick and Macey in front o us. I've seen that movie. And I bawled. So I am definitely going to use Grant or Zach as a snuggle buddy. Or a cry your eyes out all over their new t-shirt buddy…

Oh, and yes, I said bean bags, not desks. Every teacher and classroom that only teaches seniors has bean bags instead of desks for the class. That'd be 1st, 3rd and 7th periods for us.

She hands out our syllabus and starts the movie, passing out fresh buttery popcorn and sprites to everyone in class. I love being a senior.

By the time we are 20 minutes into the movie, I am crying my eyeballs out _all over_ Zach's pretty little neon green and black Green Day t-shirt we got last year at a concert. Thing is, he doesn't mind.

After 45 minutes, the bell rings for 2nd period and I grab tissues before we leave, Grant and Zach waiting outside the bathroom while I clean up my face, which only takes a good minute and a half. Macey, on the other hand, was probably late to class.

Arts. My absolutely favorite class, Creative Writing at a close second and English at a close third. Mrs. Boland-Reidy (Just married to the 7th grade social studies teacher Mr. Mark Reidy, her first name is Jessica,) immediately clears her throat as everyone settles themselves in a leather cushioned stool behind their easles.

_First Assignment_

_Due Date: Next Week_

_Assignment Description: Express how you see yourself_

She scrawls down these words on the chalk board in her perfectly flourish handwriting (she's also the Creative Writing teacher I may add) and turns to face us, all of us students sitting behind our easels with a 18 by 12 inch canvas blankly sat on it in front of us, waiting for our feelings to pour out on and fill in its empty space.

"Begin!" she calls to us all.

I immediately turn to my canvas, staring. Staring. Staring. Staring. Pick up brush. Stare. Put down brush. Stare. Pick up pencil. Stare. Put down pencil. Stare. Pick up pencil stare. Chew on eraser in thought. Insert bell ringing here.

Ms. Boland keeps me after class and Zach waits outside for me, no doubt listening.

"Miss Morgan, you had absolutely nothing on your canvas all class," she observes.

_Thanks, captain obvious, next time I'll be sure to check into that issue._

"I'm still thinking of what I want to paint. I haven't figured out myself quite yet," I say in a light, swishy voice I use with all grown-ups but my own parents.

**Skip to 4th period**

Zach and I decide to go out to the senior court yard and eat a snack of carrots and ranch dip by the bell, in the middle of the court yard, reading over Barnes' (first name Linda) syllabus and Mr. Backes' (first name Jeremy-our third period teacher).

_Mr. Backes' Senior Syllabus_

_No actual rules. Do not disrupt class. _

_You may eat._

_You may drink-no alcohol._

_Nothing illegal, of course._

_The only thing you need to pass my class is a pencil, notes, and this._

_Hug your syllabus._

_Snuggle it._

_Sleep with it._

_Love it._

_Eat breakfast, dinner and lunch with it._

_Take it out to the movies._

_Do not disobey me._

Oddly, Mr. Backes, though he's a weird teacher, is one of my favorite-my third favorite to be exact.

_Mrs. Barnes' Senior Syllabus_

_Don't break anything._

And that is why Mrs. Barnes is my 2nd favorite teacher. No wonder her 'syllabus' was a slip of paper.

For the other 40 minutes we have, we walk around campus freely talking. It's nice, the day is cool, clear and sunny, and we're comfortable. Until about 15 minutes into our talking sesh.

"Cammie," Josh greets me, his gang of idiots standing behind him.

"Josh…" I greet my ex boyfriend, looking down and to the side instead at him.

He wasn't the best boyfriend.

What happens next is extremely unexpected. EXTREMELY.

**And you wont know what it is till the 2****nd**** chapter(: Haha. Review, Follow, Favorite, I love you all, you're all beautiful, stay beautiful.**


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK_

_For the other 40 minutes we have, we walk around campus freely talking. It's nice, the day is cool, clear and sunny, and we're comfortable. Until about 15 minutes into our talking sesh._

"_Cammie," Josh greets me, his gang of idiots standing behind him._

"_Josh…" I greet my ex boyfriend, looking down and to the side instead at him._

_He wasn't the best boyfriend._

_What happens next is extremely unexpected. EXTREMELY._

**Hope ya'll liked the first chapter, here's the second, enjoy you guys(:**

"Zach!" I yell and gasp.

He'd just punched Josh in the face.

Hard.

So hard I heard it loud and clear and so did Josh's boys because they pissed.

Josh lulls and falls on the ground. His boys clearly aren't as tough as they look out to be, because they ran like a pack of scared dogs. Zach grabs my hand, walks me down the side walk, turns the corner, turns around and kisses me.

Zach just kissed me.

Best guy friend? Not anymore. Because I liked it. And I didn't even think about him like that before. But in that moment I did.

"I had to do that, okay? I've liked you for years-hell I might even love you-and you dating that guy and him doing that to you…man it pissed me off," he says.

Zachary Goode loves me.

I throw my arms around him and kiss him. He seems surprised at first but then he leans me against the wall and kisses me back.

Zachary Goode loves me.

And maybe, just maybe, I love him too…

Maybe not maybe.

I love Zachary Goode.

I hear a throat being cleared and we stop and turn our heads to see my brothers. Oh my Jesus.

"Zach?" I say quietly.

"Yeah?" I can hear him gulp.

"Run."

**Sorry it's **_**such**_** a short chapter but I really wanted to update it…**


	3. Chapter 3

_FLASHBACK_

_Zachary Goode loves me._

_And maybe, just maybe, I love him too…_

_Maybe not maybe._

_I love Zachary Goode._

_I hear a throat being cleared and we stop and turn our heads to see my brothers. Oh my Jesus._

"_Zach?" I say quietly._

"_Yeah?" I can hear him gulp._

"_Run."_

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, I'll try to make this one a lot longer…**

Zach shakes his head and stands his ground beside me. Grant and Nick come over and drag him away from me, me trying to way him down my hugging and pulling on his arm though it doesn't even half way work.

"Grant, Nick, please don't hurt him, I kissed him, I swear, Josh got him mad because he was talking to me rudely and Zach punched him, Nick, Grant, he defended me, don't hurt him, guys," I yell the whole time they're trying to drag him off.

They stop at my words and look at him.

Then they look to me.

"Okay just let us talk to him," Grant says.

I nod and let go of Zach's hand, they turn the corner and immediately I hear them shove him against the wall over the girl's squeals.

After Macey asks several questions about Zach and Josh's little fight and how Zach kisses and so on, plus after Grant and Nick get done threatening Zach, the bell rings and I sigh. No time to spend with Zach now.

Zach carries my things to class for me, me only getting to carry my bag and back pack, and sits next to me at the partners table. Yayyyyy…French class.

After what feels like a million years of that, Zach and I go to Creative Writing.

First Assignment was already on the board.

Write out what a Christmas with your friends and family would we like 10 years from now. It can be a fantasy and/or realistic, nothing inappropriate.

Then she hands out a paper for the class talent show to be held next week on Friday. And I already know what I am going to do. Something I have never done. I have never even been in it. Now, I am going to sing Run This Town by Rihanna. Because I love that song. And I know Zach will sing it with me. Because I do. Because I'll hold him down and tickle him till he agrees. We've sat in the car singing it before and people say we sound good so why not?

I scribble out the form.

Name: _Cameron Morgan And Zachary Goode_  
Talent to be Performed: _Run This Town-Singing_

I then shove the paper in my 'satchel' and grab my Creative Writing Notebook out and immediately start writing out my Christmas.

_Zach will be a journalist, I will be a writer and psychological therapist and we will have four kids. Macey will be a professional make up artist for movies, Nick will be a director, they'll have two kids. Grant will be a comedian, Bex will be a Martial Arts trainer for the CIA, they'll have three kids. Liz and Jonas will both be CIA techies and they'll have three kids. _

_The Goode kids will be Ander Nicholas, Ambry Nathan, Madison Holiday and Michael Hayden. The Morgan kids (Grant's) will be Kaitlin Marie, Tayler Cynthany and Abranee Chryst. The Morgan kids (Nick's) will be Alice Hayley and Natalie Rena. _

**Hope you guys liked that chapter I'll update asap! Love ya'll! -Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

_FLASHBACK_

_Zach will be a journalist, I will be a writer and psychological therapist and we will have four kids. Macey will be a professional make up artist for movies, Nick will be a director, they'll have two kids. Grant will be a comedian, Bex will be a Martial Arts trainer for the CIA, they'll have three kids. Liz and Jonas will both be CIA techies and they'll have three kids. _

_The Goode kids will be Ander Nicholas, Ambry Nathan, Madison Holiday and Michael Hayden. The Morgan kids (Grant's) will be Kaitlin Marie, Tayler Cynthany and Abranee Chryst. The Morgan kids (Nick's) will be Alice Hayley and Natalie Rena. _

I sit there and day dream until the bell rings and Zach claps in front of my face, yelling my name and I jump in my seat an come to attention.

"Huh?"

"Time for Pre Cal, Cams, lets go," he tells me.

I nod and get up, stuff my journal in my bag along with my smaller bag of writing utensils, and go to Pre Cal.

We sit through that (boooooring) and we drop everyone off at home after school and Zach comes home with Grant, Nick and I. we go inside to the extra room in the house that has a tv, video games, been bags, lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and a table near the door that we put the pizza on when it gets here just after us. Papa John's cheese pizza with light sauce, all our favorite.

We eat and watch television (Secret Life of An America Teenager) and I sigh. Then Grant brilliantly suggests we all trade journals (he transferred to that class while I was in my blank day dreaming state apparently) and I immediately say no.

"Why not? Got somethin' interesting in there?" he grins.

"Fine…" I say quietly. Crap. I'm not getting out of this one.

"DIBS ON CAM'S!" Zach yells.

Grant groans but sighs and I get Zach's, Grant waiting his turn for both of ours. Crap, crap, crap, Zach's gonna see what I wrote.

_In the future I see myself with the love of my life. We have plenty of kids and a big house, a pool in the back and pets. She's happy. And that's the only thing that matters to me. She's always smiling and I make sure to say 'I love you' and give her kisses all the time. She needs to know I love her._

That's all Zach wrote. I hope and think it is about me.

I look up and see Zach is already done reading mine. I blush at his smirking expression and we ditch Grant as Zach asks if we can talk outside.

"Yes, Z-" I'm cut off by his lips crushing to my own and I kiss him back.

"I love you, Cameron Morgan," he says sweetly.

"I love you, too, Zachary Goode," I whisper and he kisses me again very deeply and passionately.

"Careful, baby, I don't want Grant to see us," I whisper. He continues kissing me and smiling and only then do I notice I called him baby.

Then Grant comes out of the room to see what's taking so long. "ZACH!" he yells at him and my eyes go wide. Again.

**I am so sorry it's so short but I wanted to update it really bad and I only had like 20 minutes to type it up. I hope you guys liked it, really, pretty please review! Xoxo, M**


	5. Chapter 5

_I look up and see Zach is already done reading mine. I blush at his smirking expression and we ditch Grant as Zach asks if we can talk outside._

"_Yes, Z-" I'm cut off by his lips crushing to my own and I kiss him back._

"_I love you, Cameron Morgan," he says sweetly._

"_I love you, too, Zachary Goode," I whisper and he kisses me again very deeply and passionately._

"_Careful, baby, I don't want Grant to see us," I whisper. He continues kissing me and smiling and only then do I notice I called him baby._

_Then Grant comes out of the room to see what's taking so long. "ZACH!" he yells at him and my eyes go wide. Again. _

"Grant, stop! He won't hurt me! You already said something, you've had our piece, let us be happy!" I say, stepping between the boys that are at least four inches taller than me.

At that he stops. He looks at us, jaw clenched, fists balled, and then he relaxes.

"You break her hurt, I break you like a tooth pick," Grant says, chest to chest with Zach and looking down at him slightly after he'd side stepped me.

Zach looks back at him. "I'd never hurt someone I love unless I had to. You know that. I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't hurt her," he says, jaw clenched at the ay his friend turned on him so fast.

I don't know why Grant has to go at him like this, he knows Zach, we've known him all our lives, he wouldn't hurt either of us intentionally.

Grant huffs and sighs after seeing Zach watching me instead of his dangerous friend. "Clearly…" he says softly and sincerely.

I turn to Zach and see how I used to look at Josh. Pure love, affection, admiration and undivided attention. I blush and we go back in the room. I know by the look of love on Zach's face that his journal was about me and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to think so. We end up watching the Monsters Inc. movie and I am sitting in Zach's lap, the popcorn in Grant's because he's a complete popcorn hog.

Wow.

What a fatty.

When it's over we all fall asleep though it's only like seven o'clock and 'the parents' wake us up. We have dinner all together and after parents are informed they say we can have a sleep over so we go back to the room with big blankets, pillows and what not, Grant hogging the left overs of the third bag of extra buttered popcorn, and watch The Hunger Games until eleven something when we fall asleep.

I love being me.

Well, that is, until the next morning rolls around…

**MUAHAHAHA. Nope, you cant know the next part till the next chapter. Cliffy. Gotta love 'em. Love you guys! So sorry it's such a short chapter! –Meg**

**P.S. Review! :D I love getting reviews and I don't get very many!**


End file.
